Versus
by feratomico
Summary: Nada como una partida de videojuegos para resolver disputas amistosas... o alterar relaciones. No es yaoi por si se lo preguntan.


¡Hola!, Primero gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leerte éste fic, ya saben que dgray-man pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y no a mí.

En éste fic hay un poco de cambio de personalidad para los personajes, pero espero que no sea mucho, y éste fic se me ocurrió mientras estaba escribiendo otro que aún no termino.

Algunos comentarios para un fic mio de hace tiempo me hicieron poner ese mensaje de no yaoi en el resumen, pero creo que con el género debiera suficiente, pero ya que.

* * *

Allen y Lavi estaban teniendo una discusión acerca de cual de los dos tendría que ir a comprar la cena.

Ellos dos y Kanda habían pasado el día en un trabajo temporal que había conseguido Walker como ayudantes de un espectáculo circense, al terminar sus labores todos ellos fueron a casa de Allen que era el lugar donde siempre se juntaban, y como cada noche los tres tenían que cooperar para la cena, la diferencia con otras veces era que solo estaban ellos tres, y debido a que no había chicas para convencer a Kanda en ése momento tendría que ir uno de ellos dos, ya que Kanda no se iba a dejar mandar por ninguno de los dos, y de ellos ninguno quería ir porque argumentaban estar muy cansados por el trabajo.

-Si me hubieran hecho caso y hubiéramos comprado comida en el camino no tendrían ésta estúpida discusión, ¡par de idiotas!- Kanda le grito al par, quienes sólo lo ignoraron igual que cuando lo sugirió en el camino ya que a ninguno de los dos le agradó la idea de comer soba por quinto día en la semana, además ésa era otra de las razones por las que no le pedían a él ir.

-Veo que ninguno de los dos va a convencer al otro...- señaló Allen.

-¡Cierto!... ve tú.

-¡Claro que no!... ¿que te parece si lo decidimos con una competencia?- dijo Allen confiado.

-¡Perfecto!, un piedra, papel o tijeras debería ser suficiente- sugirió el pelirrojo.

-¡Eso es para niños!...¿qué te parece un juego de cartas?- sonrió el inglés.

Lavi le respondió con una carcajada.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a caer en eso?- Lavi tenía razón en su pregunta, ya nadie jugaba con Allen a las cartas, porque todos ya conocían su forma de "jugar", solo a veces Lenalee jugaba con él.

-¿Entonces cómo resolvemos esto?, se está haciendo tarde.

Lavi miró para todos lados y encontró una solución.

-¿Qué tal una reta de esto?- el pelirrojo levantó la caja del Marvel vs capcom 3, Allen sonrió...

-Me parece bien- la confianza de Allen no le dio buena espina a Lavi.

Allen encendió su consola e inició el juego.

-Un solo juego, el que pierda va por la comida, sin excusas- Allen le dijo serio a Lavi que tragó saliva.

-Bien.

En la pantalla de selección Lavi escogió a los que le eran mas dominados: Dante, Spiderman y Ryu en ése orden; mientras Allen escogió a Morrigan y a los otros dos en la ruleta y así comenzaron las hostilidades.

Ambos chicos acostumbraban jugar juntos ése juego, sin embargo ésta vez era diferente ya que usualmente los duelos eran cerrados y en ésta ocasión Allen ya había vencido a Dante y spiderman sin que Lavi pudiera tocar a Morrigan, y eso tenía molesto al pelirrojo.

-Uno mas y te vas por la comida... mujeriego- Allen lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a jugar tan bien con esa bruja de...cabellos verdes?- Lavi se encontró una oportunidad y ésta vez fue Allen el que tragó saliva -¿no será que aprendiste a jugar con ella por eso?,¿o sí?.

-No sé de que hablas Lavi- el tercer round estaba a punto de empezar y Lavi estaba empezando a poner nervioso a Allen.

-¿No será que te recuerda a alguien o si?.

-¡No es el mismo tono de verde!- Allen estaba cayendo y Lavi por fin le hizo daño en el juego.

-Así que fue por eso eh... muchacho travieso- el mayor sonrió.

-¡Basta de eso, juega!.

-Claro, pero ¿te imaginas cómo sería Lenalee si se portara como ésta chica?- Allen no pudo evitar imaginarlo -digo, sería raro verla portándose seductora, ¿no?- las palabras de Lavi hacían eco en la cabeza del albino que dejó de hacerle caso a la pantalla -¿y te imaginas lo que te haría a solas?- obviamente Allen perdió a su mejor jugadora, por lo que Lavi le mandó una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?- protestó el inglés.

-¡No!... pero no te preocupes aún te quedan dos jugadores.

-Callate.

Por otro lado, a Kanda le estaba divirtiendo bastante la forma en que se desarrollaba el combate en ambos frentes.

Allen conservaba a Chris y a Modok (de los peores para mi), y aún tenía algo de confianza en vencer a su amigo, pero en cuanto empezó el siguiente duelo, también lo hizo el ataque de Lavi.

-Ahora que lo pienso Allen, Lenalee se parece a esa cantante...

-¿Cuál?- Allen mordió el anzuelo.

-Ya sabes, ¡la cantante virtual!- una vez más Lavi distrajo la atención de Allen hacia su imaginación

-Tal vez... un poco- Allen imaginó a Lenalee vestida como Hatsune.

-¿Un poco?, son casi iguales- Lavi lo forzaba a imaginársela -¿te imaginas si hiciera cosplay?, con sus colas y... ¡con esas medias y minifaldas!- sí, Allen se la imaginaba y mientras eso pasaba perdió a otro de sus jugadores.

Allen ya no podía jugar bien, Lavi le estaba desviando la atención directo al objeto de su afecto... y de sus deseos también.

En cuanto empezó el ultimo asalto también Lavi.

-No lo había pensado pero, hay muchos personajes con pelo verde o con un par de colas, ¿no Allen?.

Allen puso pausa en el juego, dejó su control a un lado y volteó a ver a su amigo.

-Me rindo... iré por la cena- sabía bien que Lavi iba a seguir distrayéndole, y que con Modok no le ganaba ni a Miranda.

-Bien decidido Allen, ¡no te tardes!.

-Eso va a ser difícil.

-¿Y por qué?... -Lavi reaccionó -¡ya sé a donde vas a ir!.

-Es tu culpa que vaya ahí, ahora quiero verla.

-Entiendo, si te apresuras te regalo éste par de boletos para una convención de cómics y manga- Lavi se los enseñó.

-¡Tenemos un trato!, viejo- y Allen salió en dirección de la cafetería de los hermanos Lee.

Lavi regresó a tomar su lugar frente al televisor donde ya estaba Kanda repartiendo espadazos con Dante a punto de vencer a Galactus.

-Si terminó yendo a la cafetería ¿no era mas fácil ordenar por teléfono?- cuestionó Kanda a Lavi.

-Tienes razón.

-Es un idiota.

-Estoy seguro que cuando él regrese ella va a venir con él, así que solo perdimos tiempo... pero valió la pena por verlo todo nervioso, ¿no?.

-Si- finalizó Kanda mientras veía los créditos del juego.

* * *

Algo corto, pero pues me gustó, nos vemos.


End file.
